Dragon Ball: Todo queda en familia 1
by Pyro456
Summary: Chichi se siente siente insatisfecha sin Goku, pero todo puede cambiar gracias a sus hijos. Advertencia: Lemon extremo/incesto.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece

Capítulo 1

Chichi se levantó, tenía que preparar el desayuno para sus hijos, y Gohan tenía que partir hacia la escuela, puso a hervir agua.

Los días se sentían monótonos para Chichi, no le disgustaba cuidar de sus hijos, pero sin la presencia de Goku, sin su interacción marital, conllevaba a auto complacerse todas las noches, usando consoladores y dildos, pero no se sentían igual.

Goten apareció en la cocina, bostezando, se sentó en la silla y Chichi le sirvió una taza de leche caliente y muchas tostadas con mermeladas. Goten le recordaba a Goku, sus mismas expresiones faciales, su apetito, inconscientemente pensó si también tendría un pene como el de Goku, eso la hizo sonrojarse.

-En qué diablos estoy pensando- se recrimina mentalmente- Es mi hijo.

-Buenos días- Gohan entra en la cocina también ya alistado para irse a la escuela.

-Buenos días hijo-responde Chichi.

Gohan tenía un buen físico, aunque no lo pareciera por su ropa. La familia de 3 acabo de desayunar y Gohan partió a la escuela dejando solo a Chichi y a Goten en la casa.

Chichi salió al huerto a conseguir vegetales para el almuerzo, ella una mujer de 37 años, con un hijo de 7 años y otro de 18 años, teniendo pensamientos lascivos con sus hijos, era inaceptable pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo necesitaba el contacto de un cuerpo masculino. Terminó de recoger rábanos, zanahorias y pepinos, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la comida para ella y Goten.

Ya pasado un rato, Chichi decidió que debía tomar un baño, para relajarse y de pasó complacerse un poco.

Despojándose de su ropa dejando al descubierto su sensual figura, sus grandes pechos y su redondo trasero, cubriéndolo con una toalla blanca. Entrando al baño se dio cuenta de que salía vapor, pero hizo caso omiso y al abrir la puerta y tirar la toalla al piso revelando su cuerpo desnudo vio a Goten en la tina. Este incomodo momento los tomó por sorpresa, Goten tenía los ojos bien abiertos contemplando los pechos de su madre, mientras que Chichi miraba sin interrupción el pene de su hijo que se estaba erectando.

-Go...Goten, no me avisaste que te ibas a bañar- dijo Chichi un sonrojo en el rostro tratando de cubrir sus pechos.

-Si te lo dije, pero estabas muy concentrada en algo como para darte cuenta-le respondía Goten parándose de la tina mostrando su miembro erecto.

Chichi no sabía qué hacer, era su hijo, pero también no podía resistir.

-Ca...cariño, ¿te importa si nos bañamos juntos?-pregunta Chichi con un plan entre manos.

-No hay problema mamá- dice Goten mientras su madre entra a la tina junto a él, de repente Chichi empieza a masajear el pene de su hijo-¿Mamá?-pregunta Goten sonrojado.

-Hijo, es hora de que aprendas lo que es el sexo- decía Chichi mientras masturbaba el pene y frotaba sus pechos contra la espalda de su retoño.

-¿Sexo?- se pregunta Goten.

-Si, vas a tener sexo con mamá, pero será nuestro secreto-decía Chichi quien se levanto y tomo la mano de Goten y lo condujo a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación, Chichi al instante empezó a chupar el pene de Goten, no era tan grande como el de Goku, pero era de buen tamaño considerando la edad del joven.

-Mami- decía Goten al sentir el cálido contacto de la boca de su madura madre en su miembro.

Chichi por su parte estaba concentrada devorando ese pene, no era como los consoladores o dildos, palpitaba y se sentía especial. Entonces dejo lo que estaba haciendo y recostó a Goten en la cama, posicionándose encima de él.

-¿Mamá?-pregunta Goten.

-Relájate bebe, sólo déjate llevar-decía Chichi mientras tomaba el pene de Goten con una mano y empezaba a introducirlo poco a poco en su vagina.

-Aah-gemía Goten al sentir la calidez de la vagina de su madre y la presión que está le hacía a su miembro.

Ya insertado completamente, Chichi comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, montando a su hijo, sabía que el incesto era algo malo, pero en ese momento mandaba todo al diablo, ya desde mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales.

Aumentando el movimiento y frotando sus pechos. De repente Goten quiso cambiar de posición y se abalanzó sobre su madre quedando el encima con su cara sobre los pechos de Chichi chupando el pezón derecho y apretando el otro con una mano.

-Goten… Si- decía Chichi entre gemidos.

Inconscientemente, Chichi empezó a introducir un dedo en su recto mientras Goten cada vez aumentaba más las estocadas, teniendo un pene en su vagina y un dedo en su ano. Nunca había tenido sexo anal con Goku, y le parecía interesante, pero pensó que eso lo practicara en otro momento.

Chichi uso sus piernas para acercar más a Goten a ella mientras él cada vez la penetraba más profundo.

-Mami, siento algo en mi cosita-decía un Goten muy sonrojado.

-Si...significa que te vas a correr- dijo Chichi entre gemidos- hazlo, córrete dentro de mami- termino de decir coquetamente.

Goten sorpresivamente beso a Chichi, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de igual forma correspondió al beso que su hijo le estaba dando en la boca.

Chichi sentía como el semen de su hijo impregnaba toda su vagina, llenándola por completo mientras Goten caía cansado sobre ella. Abrazándolo con ternura Chichi miro la hora en el reloj de su cuarto y vio que faltaba poco para que Gohan llegase de la escuela.

Se vistió y también vistió a Goten, llevándolo a su cuarto. Ya dejando a su hijo en su respectiva cama, se dirigió a la cocina para tener lista la cena para cuando Gohan venga.

Picando la carne sintió pasos bajando la escalera, en la puerta de la cocina se asomaba una pequeña figura.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Chichi mientras dejaba de picar la carne.

-B...bien-decía Goten- ¿Lo repetiremos alguna otra?- preguntaba avergonzado.

Chichi se sonrojo ante la propuesta de su hijo, debía admitir que le gusto, y repetirlo no le incomodaba, pero, ¿Estaría bien?

-¿Enserio quieres repetirlo Goten?-preguntaba Chichi

-¡Si!- afirmaba Goten- me gustó mucho tener sexo con mamá.

-Está bien-decía Chichi- pero mantengamos esto en secreto.

-¿Incluso de Gohan?-se preguntaba Goten.

-Sí, incluso de tu hermano-respondía Chichi.

Después de un rato, Chichi ya tenía lista la cena cuando Gohan aparece.

-Ya volví-saludaba Gohan.

-Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-preguntaba Chichi.

-Excelente-decía Gohan- ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Es un secreto-decía inocentemente.

-¿Secreto?-se preguntaba Gohan.

Chichi le tapaba la boca a Goten y accidentalmente presionó sus pechos contra su hijo menor, haciendo que Gohan se sonroje.

En el fondo Chichi se sentía excitada debido a la situación, pensando en no solo hacerlo con Goten sino también con Gohan.

-Sí, un secreto-decía Chichi con una sonrisa inocente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece

Capítulo 2

Había pasado una semana desde que Goten y Chichi habían tenido sexo, y lo habían repetido cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Gohan por su lado empezaba a sospechar que estaba pasando algo entre ellos, era consciente de lo atractiva que era su madre, y le sorprendía la posibilidad de que su hermano menor y su mamá tengan amorío incestuoso. Y sobre todas las cosas sentía celos, de que su hermano Goten pudiera disfrutar del maduro cuerpo de Chichi, que a comparación con el de Videl era evidente cual era más sensual. Videl tenía lo suyo, pero Chichi tenía pechos y trasero más grande, además de tener un aura provocativo.

Entonces se dispuso a atrapar en el acto a esos dos. Por lo que en el receso del almuerzo se fugó de la escuela, ya mañana daría una excusa de que se sentía mal o algo así, pero lo importante ahora era saber qué era lo que hacía su familia cuando él no estaba en casa.

Voló a gran velocidad y a la vez ocultaba su ki, para que de esa manera Goten no se diera cuenta de que iba en camino a casa. Aterrizó justo enfrente de la puerta principal y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, notó que no se encontraba su familia en el living, entonces fue a la cocina y tampoco estaban.

Cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos leves gemidos que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa. Subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de su madre, lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Goten, su hermano estaba acostado en la cama de su mamá totalmente desnudo, y lo más sorprendente era que su madre, Chichi, estaba encima de él con su vagina siendo penetrada por el pene de su hermano.

-Goten, si!- gemía Chichi.

-Mami, tu vagina es la mejor- decía Goten totalmente sonrojado.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, sentía que su pene se estaba poniendo duro por lo que veía, y el trasero de Chichi era hipnótico, se movía de arriba a abajo. Entonces se decidió y entró en la habitación, acción que hizo que la pareja se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Go...Gohan-decía Chichi quien se cubría los pechos con sus brazos y detenía el vaivén que tenía con Goten- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntaba para qué de esa forma desviar el tema.

-Con que ese era el secreto que tenían ustedes dos-decía seriamente Gohan- Sexo.

-Cariño, puedo explicarlo- trataba de excusarse Chichi.

\- No hay nada que explicar mamá-decía Gohan- te sientes sola, y necesitas saciar tus deseos sexuales.

-Gohan- decía asombrada Chichi.

-Aunque- empezó a decir- debieron decírmelo en primer lugar- decía un tanto molesto Gohan- me excluyeron de todo esto, asique mamá, hazte responsable de esto- terminó de decir y empezó a bajarse los pantalones y bóxer dejando al descubierto su gran erección.

Chichi quedó sorprendida del gran tamaño del pene de su hijo, y miró a Goten para ver si seguir haciéndolo con él o hacerlo con Gohan.

-No te preocupes mamá- decía Gohan- podemos hacer un trío.

-¿Trío?- pregunto Goten.

-Significa que tanto tú como yo tendremos sexo con mamá- le explicaba a su hermano.

-Entonces si- decía feliz Goten.

Gohan se acercó donde Chichi y ella por instinto empezó a lamer el pene de su hijo mayor, y simultáneamente Goten empezaba a lamer la vagina de su madre.

Chichi estaba feliz, quitando el hecho de que el incesto era un tabú en la sociedad, se alegraba de que sus hijos se preocupasen por ella y aceptarán sus fetiches.

Gohan por su lado tomó la cabeza de su mamá con una mano para controlar el ritmo de su mamada, admitía que era habilidosa en el sexo. Goten simplemente lamia y saboreaba de la vagina de su madre, mientras también usaba sus dedos para masturbarla, acto que hizo que Chichi comenzara a gemir mucho, y curiosa e inocentemente Goten empezó a jugar con el ano de su madre, provocando una sorpresa por parte de esta, quien no se detenía con su trabajo de chupar el pene de Gohan.

Después de unos minutos Goten dejó de lamer la vagina de Chichi y la acomodó en posición de perrito y le metió su pene en su vagina, siguiendo lo que habían dejado a medias, solo que ahora Chichi además de tener un pene en la vagina, también tenía uno en su boca.

Aumentando la intensidad en el proceso, tanto Gohan como Goten se movían como locos sin darle descanso a su madre, ambos ya estaban en su límite por lo que se corrieron en la boca y en la vagina de Chichi, llenándola completamente.

Chichi tragaba el semen de Gohan mientras que el semen de su vagina empezaba a escurrir y sin darle oportunidad de descansar rápidamente Gohan se sienta en la cama y toma a Chichi posicionándose encima de él para penetrar su vagina.

-Cariño- gemía Chichi.

-Es mi turno de usar este agujero-decía Gohan quien comenzaba a moverse dentro de su madre provocando que gimiera mucho más, y también aprovechó de chupar los pezones de Chichi.

-¿Y yo qué?- se quejaba Goten porque lo dejaron a un lado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Gohan- puedes usar éste agujero- decía mientras tomaba el trasero de Chichi con sus manos y separaba las nalgas mostrando el ano- No hay problema, ¿Verdad mamá?- decía Gohan.

-Adelante bebé, usa el ano de tu madre- decía una sonrojada y excitada Chichi.

Entonces Goten se posicionó detrás de su madre y lentamente empezó a meter su pene en el culo de Chichi haciendo que esta empezara a gemir más fuerte por la sensación. Ya cuando estaba totalmente adentro del culo, Gohan y Goten empezaron a moverse en un pervertido vaivén.

Chichi estaba sumamente excitada, no solo estaba teniendo sexo anal, sino que estaba disfrutando de una doble penetración por parte de sus dos queridos hijos.

-Más, más rápido!- suplicaba Chichi mientras gozaba del sexo incestuoso y también beso a Gohan en la boca y Goten le daba nalgadas en su gran trasero, el placer era inigualable, amaba estar tan conectada con sus hijos.

Gohan sentía como su miembro era absorbido por la intimidad de su madre, además de eso también sentía el movimiento que su hermano menor estaba haciendo sobre el culo de ella, dicha fricción lo estaba excitando mucho.

Goten estaba disfrutando al máximo el ano de su mamá, era muy apretado y a él le encantaba eso, además de que podía disfrutar del enorme culo de Chichi y proporcionarle nalgadas.

Ambos miembros entraban y salían de la madura. En un movimiento cambiaron de agujero. Con Gohan penetrando el ano y Goten la vagina. El hijo mayor la levantaba por detrás, sujetando sus piernas mientras que el hijo menor se posicionaba delante de ella, con su pene dentro de su vagina y manoseándole los pecho.

Dicha posición era muy pervertida para Chichi, cosa que amaba.

-Me pregunto si Bulma lo hace con Trunks- pensaba la madura muy pervertidamente.

Las estocadas de sus hijos llegaban muy dentro de ella, se sentía en el noveno cielo. Ambos penes, de Goten y de Gohan le estaban generando una fricción, que la hacía gemir como una perra.

-Mami, me voy a correr otra vez-decía Goten.

-Yo también cariño, ¿Y tu Gohan?- preguntaba Chichi.

-Igual- decía Gohan aumentando las estocadas en el ano de su madre.

-E...Entonces corrámonos juntos, como una familia unida- decía lascivamente Chichi.

Gohan se alegraba de haber salido temprano, mientras sentía como el interior de su madre comenzaba a apretar más su pene.

La familia se movía como loca hasta que terminaron corriéndose, Chichi sentía el calor del semen de sus hijos en el interior de su vagina y de su culo, y todavía ellos no se separaban de ella, tenían que liberar hasta la última gota de semen dentro de su mamá.

Ya saliendo de ella, se acostaron en la cama, Chichi al medio y sus hijos a cada lado de ella.

Chichi realmente estaba impresionada, y sobre todo feliz, sabiendo que no estaba sola, y que nunca lo estará, ya que compartía un buen secreto con sus hijos, algo que quedaría solo para ellos tres.

O tal vez no.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece

Capítulo 3

Goku lo había logrado. Logro destruir a Buu utilizando el poder de todos los seres de la tierra.

Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende y el Majin Buu habían vuelto a la tierra, juntándose con sus seres queridos en el templo de Kamisama.

Todas las familias felices estaban reunidas. Chichi estaba realmente sorprendida y feliz de que Goku haya vuelto a la vida. Finalmente podrían volver a ser una familia completa, con ella, Goku y sus hijos Goten y Gohan.

Sin embargo, también se encontraba un poco confundida. Ella y sus hijos estaban en una relación incestuosa muy íntima. Como seguiría esa relación ahora que Goku, su esposo, volvió. Como lo tomaría el saiyajin, el hecho de que su esposa haya tenido relaciones con sus propios hijos.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado, por ahora. Por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo, a quien abrazaba con mucha fuerza al igual Goten y Gohan, formando un cálido abrazo familiar.

Ya habían pasado unos pocos días desde que todo volvió a la normalidad. La familia Son se hallaba en su típico desayuno. Gohan se había ido a su escuela.

-¡Delicioso!- decía Goku- Extrañaba tu comida Chichi.

La mujer se sonrojo ante el comentario de su esposo.

Goten también estaba comiendo las grandes cantidades que su madre había preparado.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron padre e hijo al unísono.

Chichi sonrió.

-Bien- decía Goku- voy a recoger algo de leña- decía el saiyajin sonriendo.

-Está bien- decía Chichi- Que te vaya bien.

-Adiós- dijo despidiéndose de su esposa y de su hijo menor.

-Adiós papá- decía Goten llevando sus platos al lavaplatos.

Chichi lavaba los platos. Estaba pensando en cómo le estará llendo a Gohan, después de haberse expuesto como el Gran Saiyaman.

-Espero que se encuentre bien- pensaba Chichi.

Además de eso, también estaba la relación entre Videl y Gohan que era bastante obvia para todo mundo.

-Aah!- gimió Chichi al sentir como algo le acariciaba el trasero- Go...Goten.

Su hijo menor se hallaba detrás de ella, con sus pequeñas manos en cada cachete de su culo.

-Mami...- decía Goten mientras se bajaba su pantalón para revelar su miembro algo erecto.

-Goten...no- decía Chichi.

El hijo de Goku comenzó a frotar su pene contra el trasero de Chichi, que estaba cubierto por su pantalón. Su miembro empezó a hacerse más grande, quedando duro en medio del culo de su madre.

-Mami- decía Goten mientras se seguía frotando contra su progenitora- No puedo aguantar.

-Por favor Goten- decía Chichi- No… podemos.

-Pero…- decía Goten mientras le bajaba los pantalones a su madre- No puedo aguantar- término de decir para meter su pene en la intimidad de Chichi.

-Aahh!- gimió la madura.

Goten comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra del trasero de su madre, arremetiendo sin control.

Chichi estaba confundida, quería que Goten se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Ya se había acostumbrado al hacerlo con sus hijos, simplemente no sabía si debía continuar con esa relación incestuosa.

-Aah! Goten… no- decía Chichi mientras que Goten la seguía penetrando por detrás.

Que pensaría Goku, si supiera que su esposa tuvo sexo con sus hijos mientras este estaba muerto.

-Mami- decía Goten mientras le daba una nalgada en el culo a Chichi.

-Ahh!- gemía Chichi.

Las embestidas de Goten eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Podía sentir como la punta de su miembro tocaba su útero.

-¡Me corro!- decía Goten aumentando sus embestidas contra la intimidad de Chichi.

La mujer no podía hacer otra cosa más que sujetarse del lavaplatos. De por sí, ella también estaba por correrse.

-Aaah!- gimió Chichi, llegando al clímax junto con Goten.

Su interior se iba llenando con el esperma de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Chichi?- decía una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

-Go...Goku- decía una impactada Chichi al contemplar a su marido delante de ella.

Goten y Chichi se separaron, dejando en descubierto la intimidad de la mujer, manchada con esperma.

Un silencio incomodo se generó en la cocina de la familia Son, esperando que alguien hable primero.

-Lo...lo siento- decía Chichi avergonzada- No es culpa de Goten… Yo y mis impulsos… arrastraron a nuestra familia a esto...perdón.

Chichi agacho la cabeza esperando una respuesta por parte de Goku.

-No tienes que preocuparte Chichi- decía Goku calmadamente como siempre.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó Chichi ante la declaración de Goku.

-A decir verdad yo ya sabía eso- declaró Goku- Cuando estaba con Kaiosama en el más allá, podía verlos a ustedes 3 en su día a día después de mis combates y de mis entrenamientos.

Chichi y Goten quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Goku.

-No tienes que preocuparte Chichi- decía Goku acercándose a su esposa e hijo menor- Su relación no tiene que cambiar, a excepción de una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Goten.

-Yo también me voy a unir a ustedes- decía sonriendo Goku.

Chichi no sabía que sentir. Era como sacarse un peso de encima.

-Goku- decía Chichi mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Ya puedes estar tranquila- decía Goku- Oye Goten, ¿Qué te parece si mientras Chichi hace el almuerzo, nosotros nos dedicamos a entrenar?- le preguntaba Goku a su hijo.

-Claro- decía Goten mientras se subía los pantalones y se iba al patio con su padre.

-Hombres- pensaba Chichi- mis hombres- pensaba mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria estrella naranja.

Gohan y Videl se encontraban en la azotea del establecimiento, salieron unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana de salida.

-Ha sido un largo día- decía Gohan mientras suspiraba.

-Tienes razón señor Gran Saiyaman- decía bromeando Videl.

Las clases transcurrían con naturalidad. Nadie hacía preguntas sobre la identidad secreta de Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman o como el guerrero de cabello dorado.

Gohan se encontraba pensativo. Todo esto por su relación con su madre. Ahora que su padre había regresado, debían detener eso. Por un lado estaba bien, ya que se encontraba en una relación amorosa con Videl, pero por otro lado, extrañaría mucho esos momentos íntimos e inmorales que compartía con su madre.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Videl.

-¿Eh? Si… no pasa nada- respondió Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó Videl.

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio un momento hasta que decidió contárselo a Videl.

-La verdad…-comenzó a decir-... es que yo… y mi hermano hemos tenido relaciones sexuales con nuestra madre.

Un silencio incomodo se forme entre los dos.

-Ya veo- respondió Videl con mucha serenidad.

Gohan se cayó al escuchar la respuesta.

-¡¿No te sorprende ni nada?!- preguntaba Gohan debido a la respuesta tan calmada de Videl.

-Pues la verdad si- decía Videl- Pero con todo lo que he vivido no hace mucho, la verdad es que no es la gran cosa.

Gohan reía un poco nervioso.

-Sin embargo…-decía Videl acercándose a Gohan-...No te olvides que también me tienes que complacer a mí.

-S...sí- respondió nervioso el guerrero- Aunque no sé si seguiremos haciéndolo, ya que nuestro padre volvió.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión no te olvides de mí- decía Videl

La campana sonó.

-Bueno… tengo que irme- decía Gohan comenzando a volar- nos vemos mañana- termino de decir para irse en dirección de su hogar.

-Incesto- pensaba Videl- tal vez es alguna costumbre saiyajin.

En la casa Son.

Chichi se encontraba haciendo la cena. Sus dos hombres estaban afuera entrenando. La mesa ya estaba colocada, solamente faltaba la comida.

-Ya llegue- dijo una voz detrás de Chichi.

-Bienvenido Gohan- decía la madura a su hijo mayor-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Me fue bien- respondió Gohan-¿Mi papá y Goten estaban entrenando?

-Si, han estado así desde la mañana- respondió su madre.

-Ya veo- respondió Gohan.

-Listo- decía Chichi- ¡Goten, Goku! ¡La cena está lista!- gritaba la madura.

De inmediato los dos miembros de la familia Son aparecieron en la cocina.

-Oh Gohan- decía Goku- ¿Que tal la escuela?

-Está bien- respondió Gohan.

-Todos a la mesa- decía Chichi poniendo toda la comida en la mesa.

Todos los miembros de la familia estaban sentados.

-Es hora de comer- dijeron al unísono.

Goten y Goku fueron los primeros en atacar el festín que preparó Chichi.

-A todo esto ¿Es verdad que vas a comenzar a dedicarte a la granja?- preguntaba Gohan a su padre.

-Si- decía Goku haciendo una pausa mientras comía- Aunque comenzaré dentro de una semana, necesitamos dinero después de todo.

La familia Son disfrutaba cenando juntos.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron los 3 hombres de la casa al mismo tiempo.

-Estuvo delicioso- decía Goten mientras se frotaba la barriga.

-Sí- decía Goku- tu comida es la mejor Chichi.

-Gracias- respondió Chichi mientras lavaba los platos.

-Oye mamá podemos tener sexo hoy en la noche- decía Goten.

Gohan escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Goten!- regañaba Gohan a su hermano- jejeje no le hagas caso papa.

-No te preocupes Gohan. Yo ya estoy al tanto de eso- decía Goku.

-¡¿Que?!- exclama Gohan.

-Así es- respondió Chichi quien terminó de lavar la loza- Tu padre podía vernos desde el más allá.

Gohan quedo completamente impactado por esa revelación.

-Saben que, a mi también se me apetece hacerlo- decía Goku- ¿Tu qué dices Gohan?

-Pues…- decía Gohan, hasta que recordó lo que había hablado con Videl- Esta bien.

-Genial- respondió Goten.

-Bueno- decía Chichi- todos vamos a la cama.

En la habitación de Goku y Chichi, los 3 hombres de la familia Son se encontraban sentados en la cama marital, esperando a la mujer de la casa.

Chichi entró al cuarto, estaba usando una bata transparente de color violeta.

-Bien muchachos- decía mientras dejaba caer su bata al suelo, revelando su sensual figura desnuda- Comencemos.

Los 3 guerreros saiyajin se levantaron, revelándole a la mujer sus miembros erectos. Gohan y Goku estaban parados en el suelo, mientras que Goten estaba en medio de ellos, parado encima de la cama para estar equitativo a la altura de su hermano y padre.

Chichi se arrodillo delante de ellos, quedando su rostro a la altura de los tres penes.

Con ambas manos comenzó a masturbar los penes de Gohan y de Goku, mientras que con su boca comienza a mamar el pene de Goten.

Los tres hombres tenían expresiones de satisfacción en sus rostros. Al parecer 3 guerreros saiyajin no iban a ser problema para esa mujer y su experiencia en la cama.

El hijo menor disfrutaba de la lengua de Chichi que pasaba de la punta hasta la base de su miembro, cubriéndolo con su saliva y volviendo a meter su glande en su cálida y húmeda cavidad bucal.

Chichi podía sentir como esos dos penes en sus manos se ponían más duros con cada estimulación por parte de ella.

La mujer cambió, esta vez chupando el pene de Goku mientras masturbaba los miembros de sus hijos.

El guerrero saiyajin disfrutaba de la felación que le hacía su mujer. Había olvidado lo buena que era esa humana a la hora del sexo y el extraordinario trabajo que le proporcionaba a su falo.

La mujer volvió a cambiar, siendo Gohan el que recibe la mamada por parte de la madura.

Disfrutaba mucho de eso, la calidez de la boca de su madre, era algo que le dolía tener que dejar atrás.

Ya con los 3 miembros cubiertos con su saliva, Chichi volvió a su posición inicial, con los penes de Gohan y Goku en cada una de sus manos.

-Adelante querido, usa mis pechos- decía Chichi a Goten mientras seguía masturbando a su marido y a su hijo mayor.

Goten entonces acercó su pelvis al pecho de su madre, y mete su pene entre los grandes senos de ella, comenzando a frotarlo.

-Sigue- suplicaba Chichi- Acaben.

La mujer aceleró el trabajo manual que le estaba haciendo a su hijo mayor y esposo, quienes comenzaron a gruñir de placer. Goten por su parte movía su pelvis de arriba a abajo contra los pechos de su madre.

Además de eso, Chichi también le daba lamidas a las puntas de los miembros de cada uno de los integrantes masculinos, cosa que los hacía volverse locos.

-Aahh!- gimió Chichi debido a la sorpresa de que sus tres hombres se corrieran al mismo tiempo, manchando su rostro y pechos de semen- Bien hecho muchachos… y veo que siguen duros- decía mientras continuaba masturbando los penes de Goku y de Gohan- Es hora del espectáculo principal. Vamos Goku, acuéstate.

Goku se acuesta en la cama de espaldas, Chichi se monta encima de él, tomando el pene del saiyajin con una mano para introducirlo en su vagina.

-Ahhh!- gemía Chichi.

-Ah! Olvidaba lo apretada que eras- comentaba Goku.

La mujer descendió sus caderas hasta que el miembro de Goku quedó completamente dentro de ella.

El saiyajin entonces agarro las nalgas de su mujer y las separó, exponiendo su orificio anal.

-Adelante Gohan- decía Chichi mientras meneaba las caderas.

Gohan se posicionó detrás de su madre, mientras lentamente iba introduciendo su pene en el interior de su culo.

-Ahhh!- gemía Chichi con el pene de Gohan entrando completamente en su recto- No creas que me olvide de ti cielo…- decía la madre a su pequeño hijo mientras abría la boca.

Goten en ese instante metió su miembro en la boca de Chichi. La madura tenía sus 3 orificios ocupados con los penes de sus queridos saiyajin.

Los guerreros comenzaron entonces con el vaivén

Goku movía sus caderas contra la intimidad húmeda de su mujer y al mismo tiempo manoseaba sus suaves pechos con sus ásperas manos de peleador.

-Mmm…- gimió la humana cuando su hijo Gohan la tomó por la cintura para tener mejor equilibrio mientras penetraba su ano.

-Que apretado- pensaba Gohan.

El más pequeño de los 3 permanecía parado, dándole de comer pene a su madre.

-Que rico mami... - decía Goten con expresión de placer.

El pene de Goten entraba completamente en la boca de su mamá. El chico comenzó a mover sus caderas, simulando una penetración.

-Mmm…- gimió otra vez Chichi, esta vez por una nalgada que le había dado Gohan a su culo.

Gohan y Goku se movían energéticos, casi parecía que iban a romper la cama.

-Me gustaría estar así para siempre- decía Gohan arremetiendo contra el culo de su madre.

-Te creo Gohan… extrañaba mucho hacerlo con Chichi- decía Goku.

-Mami… te quiero- decía Goten agarrando la cabeza de Chichi para que ésta tomase su miembro por completo.

La barbilla de la mujer chocaba con los testículos de su hijo menor.

La fricción que generan Goku y Gohan en sus penetraciones era increíble, parecía que el cuerpo de Chichi se fuese a quemar por toda la intensidad.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro integrantes de la familia Son estaban muy sudados, aunque ninguno de ellos quería detenerse.

-Mami… me corro... - decía Goten.

-Yo también…- decía Gohan con sudor en la frente.

-Y yo…- decía Goku en el mismo estado-... terminemos juntos.

Las embestidas de los 3 en ese momento se hicieron más intensas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de la terrícola, quien no dejaba de soltar gemidos que eran callados por el miembro de Goten.

-Haaa!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras liberaban semen en el interior de los agujeros de Chichi.

-MMMM!- gemía la mujer al sentir como su boca, vagina y ano eran llenados por el esperma de sus queridos saiyajin.

Los guerreros no se separaron de la mujer, se mantuvieron pegados a ella hasta haber soltado la última gota de semen dentro de ella.

Ya habiendo acabado, los tres se separaron de ella, dejándola acostada en la cama marital al lado de Goku.

-Wow- exclamaba Chichi, con el cuerpo sudado y con manchas de semen en su boca, y partes íntimas. Dio un vistazo a los miembros de su familia y vio que seguían erectos- Los amo- decía sonriendo.

Chichi se reincorporo, subiendo otra vez sobre Goku, solo que esta vez le estaba dando la espalda.

Mientras bajaba, lentamente iba metiendo el miembro de su marido en su culo.

-Ahh!- gemía Chichi.

El pene de Goku quedó completamente metido en el ano de su esposa.

-Adelante Gohan- decía Chichi mientras se masturbaba.

El joven sin pensarlo dos veces se puso enfrente de su madre y metió su pene.

-Aahh! Si Gohan- gemía la madura.

Goku y Gohan comenzaron a moverse. Chichi gemía como loca por la doble penetración en esa posición.

Mientras el hijo entraba el padre salía de dentro la madre. Goten por su lado se acomodo detrás de su madre, encima de su padre. Alineó su pene con el de Goku, juntándolos, y lo comenzó a meter su pene en el ocupado ano de Chichi.

-AAAHH!- grito de placer la madura. Esa doble penetración anal la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Se siente bien…- decía Goten para luego comenzar a moverse, sosteniendo a su mama por la cintura.

Goku se aferró a la cama y empezó a mover su pelvis contra el culo de su mujer. Goten que estaba encima de él también se movía, haciendo que ambos miembros se retorcieran en el interior del culo de la ama de casa.

Durante un instante corto Goku pudo sentir un ki cerca de su casa, aunque decidió ignorarlo ya que no se sentía como una amenaza, por lo que decidió continuar con el vaivén.

Gohan se movía sin control contra la vagina de su madre. En un movimiento, el chico empezó a chupar los pezones de su mamá.

-Aah! Si!- gemía Chichi.

Tres penes dentro de ella. Chichi se hallaba allí mismo en el paraíso, el poder estar tan unida y cercana con sus hijos y esposo la hacía realmente feliz. Desde la muerte de Goku pensaba que estaría sola, pero sus hijos no la abandonarían, y aun por sobre la muerte, Goku regresaría a ella.

-Los… amo…- decía Chichi entre gemidos.

-y nosotros a ti- dijeron los 3 hombres al unísono, mientras que Gohan le daba un beso en los labios.

Los movimientos no se detenían, la lujuria de este gangbang se podía sentir en el aire.

Goten continuaba moviéndose, el culo de su madre se encontraba más estrecho ahora que su padre también estaba adentro, cosa que le estaba gustando.

Gohan masajeaba y chupaba los pechos de su madre como si no hubiera mañana, haciendo pausas para darle sensuales y apasionados besos.

Goku seguía arremetiendo contra el estrecho culo de Chichi, sin embargo decidió cambiar de orificio.

Saco su pene del ano de su mujer y comenzó a meterlo en su húmeda intimidad junto con el pene de Gohan.

-Ahhh!-gimió Chichi al cambiar de doble anal a doble vaginal.

-Continuemos Gohan...- decía el padre a su primogénito.

-Sí…- respondió Gohan.

Padre e hijo comenzaron a sincronizar sus movimientos, metiendo y sacando sus penes al unísono.

El hijo menor, ahora que solamente su pene se hallaba en el interior del ano de Chichi, podía meterlo todo lo que quisiera.

Los 3 guerreros continuaban en el coito sin fin. Chichi se hallaba en completo éxtasis, sus muchachos todavía podían seguir moviéndose.

-Me… me corro- decía Gohan acelerando sus embestidas al igual que su padre.

-Nosotros también…- decía Goku- adelante….

Nuevamente, los 3 saiyajin comenzaron a acelerar sus movimientos contra el cuerpo de Chichi.

-Me van a romper- pensaba la mujer entre jadeos.

-Haaa!- gritaron de nuevo los muchachos.

-AAAHH!- Gritaba de placer Chichi.

Los 3 saiyajin liberaron una gran carga de semen dentro de Chichi. Goten había liberado bastante dentro del culo de su Chichi, mientras que Gohan y Goku se corrieron juntos en la intimidad de la mujer.

Nuevamente, la familia no se iba a separar hasta liberar la última gota de semen.

Ya cansados y habiendo acabado el coito, los cuatro integrantes colapsaron sobre la cama, quedando Chichi en medio de Gohan y de Goku y con Goten encima de su regazo.

-Los amo… realmente los amo- decía Chichi jadeando.

-Nosotros igual te amamos- decía Goku a su lado-¿Verdad?

-¡Si!- respondía feliz Goten- Amo mucho a mamá- decía mientras restregaba su rostro en los pechos de su madre.

-Que feliz me hacen- decía Chichi sonrojada mientras era abrazada por su familia.

Allí, en ese lecho matrimonial, la familia Son dormía plácidamente, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, seguirán tan unidos como hoy.

Sin embargo, ellos no sospechaban que habían sido vistos por la persona que menos se esperarían.

Fin


End file.
